Rapunzel
Rapunzel is a Disney princess from Tangled. They arrived in-game on 23/3/11 and currently live in Garden Zone 04. age: 18 origins: Tangled app link: http://community.livejournal.com/primavista/10939.html hmd: http://hairthatglows.livejournal.com/518.html?mode=reply played by: Varis '''contact: '''harder to kill Setting The world Rapunzel comes from is not entirely unlike our own 400 years ago. There are kingdoms, and thieves and the like. Obviously it's also a Disney realm, so it's a lot cleaner than our world, but the vague similarities are there. There IS magic, but it is very rare, Rapunzel being the only instance we see throughout the movie. The lore of the kingdom Rapunzel was born into, (Corona) details that once upon a time a single drop of sun fell to earth and from that drop a magical flower with the ability to heal the sick and injured bloomed. An old woman named Mother Gothel found the flower, and knowing that the people from the kingdom would seek it out she hid it, using its power to keep herself young for hundreds of years. Of course, this flower was eventually found, after the queen of the kingdom fell very ill when she was heavy with child, and Gothel was careless in her haste to hide the flower. The flower was put in a broth and given to the queen, which healed her, and imbued her child, Rapunzel, with the magic the flower possessed. Gothel then kidnapped Rapunzel, and locked her away in a tower to keep the power of the girl secret. For the next eighteen years, there was a yearly festival held in Corona, annually floating hundreds of lanterns in the sky in the hopes that the princess would see those lights and they would guide her home to the castle. Personality Rapunzel grew up living an extremely sheltered existence, and her personality was very much shaped by the books she read and her constant iguana companion, Pascal. In the beginning she's incredibly naive, though she is a quick learner. She's spent her entire life amusing herself with things within the tower, painting and reading, so her real-world experience is incredibly limited. She's got a sense of hesitation and timidness when she's attempting something she's never done before, though she quickly pushes past the hesitation and dives in headfirst with enthusiasm. That's one thing that defines Rapunzel more than anything, she is incredibly brave, despite her sheltered upbringing and her mother's insistence on the outside world being dangerous beyond reason. Even when she's terrified, if she senses her life is in danger, or feels like she's being wronged or cheated in any way, she will summon up a courage and a strong voice, though it may take her a few tries of wavering attempts to get people to listen to her. And sometimes the results may surprise her, such as when she yelled down a bar of ruthless thugs, which resulted in a song and dance about having a dream. She's got a warm sensibility about her, and while she can be initially sarcastic and cool towards people she thinks might try to use her hair for their own gain, she longs to have friends, having spent much of her life very alone. All it takes is a little crack of some good underneath, and she will do her very best to bring out the best in others. There's a natural curiosity about her, due to so little of her life being spent outside of her tower, everything is new and exciting, and she wants to learn everything she can about the world and the people in it, and while some gross things might give her pause, she'll attempt to grimace through the gross to get to the bottom of whatever's causing it, or in some instances, get to know the person beneath the gross. All in all, she's genuine. She's not diluted by any of the nastiness in the world, and while she's got a little sarcasm and anger in her, overall she's a sweet girl who is smart, creative, and curious. She views the world with real curiosity and a longing to know more, and she approaches things with an open-mindedness rarely seen this day and age. Abilities & Weaknesses As stated before, Rapunzel's hair is magic. It glows when she sings, and it can heal any injury, as well as reverse aging. It's also incredibly strong, (also FREAKING LONG) and she uses it to tie people up, swing out of danger, or whip things out of people's hands. It's kind of nuts. ANYWAY limitations, probably she won't be able to heal any lethal wounds. she could in canon, but if her hair doesn't work as well, that's cool. Character Relationships Singularity now uses character profiles to replace the previously-mandatory CR charts! Use this section to list your character's relationships and interactions with other characters. You can format however you want. Try to keep this section as up-to-date as possible. Free Space Embed video? Quote song lyrics? Trivia section? Whatever! See Also Internal and external links of interest. Examples include your character's house page, events they partook in, important canonmates, outside resources for more details on your character, and so on.